Fuel injection valves are used for dosing fuel into intake manifolds of internal combustion engines or directly into combustion chambers of internal combustion engines. When fuel is dosed directly into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, a tip of the nozzle body of the fuel injection valve may protrude into the combustion chamber. There, it is exposed to the combustion process which may lead to soot collecting on the injector tip.
Increasingly strict emission standards include particle number limits for gasoline engine emission. Tip sooting can be problematic in this respect since it increases the emission of particles. This is because carbon layers on the tip are operable to store a portion of the fuel dispensed from the injection valve. The stored fuel may lead to a so-called fat combustion or rich combustion which is a source of soot particles.